His last chance
by MissRemelia
Summary: Mostly Colloyd, alot of Shelos, and some Gesea ITS REALLY LONG IM WARNING YOU OK


Lloyd adjusted his tie awkwardly. It felt strange, being in such attire. But it was a special day, so he thought he could deal with it. Today was the day that His companions, Zelos and Sheena, were to get married. Despite all their bickering, the two had been in a relationship for quite a while, after the journey ended. Zelos, though he and Lloyd also argued a lot, were friends, and he picked Lloyd to be best man. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Lloyd accepted.

To be honest, Lloyd knew next to nothing about weddings. They weren't very common in Iselia, so he had never been to one. He had no idea was he was expected to do as a best man. Hopefully, Zelos would fill him in. But knowing the former chosen, Lloyd reasoned it would be best to ask Sheena.

Sheena opened the door to her dressing room and smiled as she saw Lloyd. "Doesn't look too bad on you, eh?" She smirked, referring to the black suit he was wearing.

"Sheena, I need some help" Lloyd said, nodding his head, asking for permission to step inside. The woman nodded, and he stepped foot into a large room, full of large mirrors and flowers, and a bright white dress hanging on the wall. Lloyd sat down and sighed.

"What did Zelos do to you this time" Sheena mocked.

"Its just, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for this wedding, Zelos didn't tell me anything about it" Lloyd said, waiting for Sheena to laugh. But she didn't.

"Ehhhh?!" she scoffed. "He didn't?" She sighed deeply and crossed her arms. "Geez, the idiot. Well, I guess I'll try my best to inform you, then. Now listen up Lloyd. "

Sheena continued. "After the bride and groom begin dancing, the Best man and brides maid are second to dance. And it isn't some type of silly dancing, either, its slow dancing. Do you know how to slow dance, Lloyd?"

"Slow dance" Lloyd said, trying to remember. "I sorta know the basics, but that's about it. Hey, Sheena, do you mean I have to dance with someone?"

She nodded. "That's right, you have to dance with the Brides maid"

"Brides maid…" Lloyd repeated, leaning over and placing his elbows on his knees. "But, who is the brides maid?"

Lloyd wasn't much of a dancer, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. But he also didn't like the idea of dancing with some girl, when really, he already had someone he was, well, "fond of."

"Ah? Zelos didn't tell you that either?" Sheena said, surprised. "Of all the things I figured you would at least know that." Sheena laughed and scratched her head.

"So?" Lloyd said, pressing on for an answer.

"Well, Colette of course!"

Lloyd's face flushed red, and Sheena must have noticed.

"Eh, what's wrong Lloyd?" she smirked. "Do you not want to dance with Colette?"

"N-no that's not it!" Lloyd blurted out. In truth, it sounded wonderful, dancing with Colette, the girl he was in love with.

Sheena smiled compassionately. "Worried about looking stupid, is that it?"

Lloyd nodded, not able to form words as his face burned deep scarlet.

Sheena sighed sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine…" she lied, not actually sure it would be. Not wanting him to stress over it, she quickly came up with a plan B. "Maybe, ask Zelos for some pointers? He's an idiot sometimes, but he can actually be rather useful" she said, a light pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

As Lloyd left the room, he sighed, and stuck his hands in his newly discovered suit pockets. Asking Zelos for advice about Colette was the last thing he wanted to ever do, seeing as all the perverted red head recommended was, well…

Lloyd's face turned dark velvet red as he thought of it. The whole idea of it was… it was… he felt…

Lloyd's face became rather distorted as he was horrified at not even knowing what he was trying to get at. Quickly brushing that aside as fast as he could, he walked up to the former chosen's room.

Here goes nothing.

The door swung open, and without opening his eyes, Zelos gave off his normal "Yo, hunny!" but as his eyes opened to find Lloyd he looked slightly disappointed.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Zelos, I need some help" he said, inviting himself in, unlike he did for Sheena. Honestly he didn't care much about manners when it came to Zelos.

Zelos looked rather surprised, normally; Lloyd would never imagine asking him for advice, so this was a first. Zelos decided to lay off the teasing a bit, and actually try to help. For this, Lloyd was grateful.

The redhead nodded and closed the door behind them.

Lloyd fidgeted with his tie, incredibly nervous. The ceremony was about to begin. Even after some advice from Zelos, he was nearly shaking.

Even after their long adventure together, Lloyd had still not yet confessed to Colette. He knew he was in love with her, he knew way before they even set off. The journey only deepened his love for her, showing him what it would be like to be without her. He had so many chances back then, on their journey, to confess to her. He cursed at his former self for not doing so, thinking that somehow he would have had the courage to confess. Though, in the back of his mind, he knew well enough that he wouldn't have been able to, anyways. He always got choked up when he was alone with her, though he hid it rather well. He always got incredibly distracted, as well. Her glimmering gold hair, her soft pink lips, her deep blue eyes, her soft delicate hands, everything about her made him tense up. But most of all, her smile. It was a smile that could light up the room, even in the darkest of times. Thinking on it now, he used to take that beautiful smile for granted. Before that, he never took notice of just how precious it was. It wasn't until that smile was taken away that he realized how much it meant to him. When she lost her soul, he began to realize all he had taken for granted. Her blue eyes no longer sparkled, her gold hair no longer swayed with her movement, her soft hands never moved, and her lips, her soft pink lips, didn't respond at all. Though, Lloyd was strangely grateful that she couldn't feel during that time. He was rather ashamed and embarrassed to admit it, the only time he was able to confess to her, was when she wasn't able to hear. Nor feel. If she had felt, he wouldn't know what he would do if his secret was discovered. Indeed, while she had lost her soul, Lloyd was desperate. And, he even, he kissed her, hoping it would revive her. And although she couldn't feel it or remember it, it meant the world to him. It was just a soft, gentle kiss, but it really was full of compassion. Full of the feelings he was unable to say.

Now, the thought of dancing with her, her arms cradled in his, her head on his chest, it was rather overwhelming. But he wanted it. He really did. In fact, he wanted her to be his, his only. He didn't want anybody to even lay a finger on her.

Lloyd was snapped out of his thoughts when he was dragged onto a stage, by a rather enthusiastic Zelos. Looking around, Lloyd saw all his companions in the crowd as well. But one caught his eye.

To the right of him were Raine, Presea, and of course, a gorgeous blonde, holding a bouquet of flowers. A beautiful baby blue dress that came down to her knees flowed in the gentle breeze. Lloyd felt his knees getting weak when he was elbowed by Zelos.

"Hey, you look like a dork, staring at her like that, you know" He whispered.

Lloyd choked, not realizing that he had been staring at her. He looked back in the crowd and saw Genis smirking at him in the back. Dammit who else saw. (Damn u Genis)

Lloyd jumped as music started to play, and the doors swung open. The crowd gasped as Sheena began to walk down the aisle, Genis following in front, carrying a small pillow which Lloyd assumed held the rings. Sheena's long dress flowed elegantly behind her. Looking over at Zelos, he wasn't really able to describe his expression. Something like, wonder, happiness, love, joy, and quite a few other emotions Lloyd couldn't quite point out. It was strange, seeing the red head like this. Normally, he never really looked that way at anyone, even back on their adventure, he didn't look at his "hunnies" this way. Lloyd smiled, wondering if this was the happiness that came with finally being united with the one you love.

As Sheena stepped up next to Zelos, Regal got out a rather old looking book, and began to read off. As he talked, Zelos took the ring from Genis and slipped it on his soon to be wife's hand.

Do you, Zelos Wilder, take Sheena Fujibayashi to be your wife?"

"Hell yeah I do" Zelos smirked, making everyone sigh.

"Do you, Sheena Fujibayashi, take Zelos Wilder, to be your husband?"

Sheena paused, as if thinking about it.

"Oi, Sheena!" Zelos whined as the woman laughed.

"I do" she said between giggles.

"With that" Regal spoke in clear voice, "you may kiss the bride"

Sheena gasped as Zelos grabbed her, bridal style, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. The crowd cheered, and when they parted you could hear a soft growl of "H-hey, put me down, you stupid Chosen!" from Sheena.

Lloyd turned around as he heard some giggles; he had forgotten who was at his side. Raine merely sighed at the sight of the two, but Colette and Presea, on the other hand, giggled at Sheena's antics.

Colette sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at the two. "They sure do look happy, don't they?"

"Indeed, in their own strange ways, they are very happy" Presea nodded, smiling lightly.

"All right!" Sheena called out enthusiastically, clutching the bouquet in her hands. She chucked it into the air as the crowd gasped and hands reached out to catch it. Sheena turned around, her face practically glowing. "Who caught it?"

The crowd all turned around and slowly made an opening. There at the end, stood none other than Colette, holding the bouquet. Her face became scarlet.

"Nice, Colette!" Sheena said pumping her fist in the air. "So, Colette, if you are next to get married, I wonder who it will be to" Sheena smirked as Colette began to stutter.

"I-i-i-i-I" she stuttered her face dark red.

Sheena began to say something else which made the girl blush even more, and turned to look if Lloyd had heard it. Thankfully he hadn't, because Genis walked up to him.

"Hey Lloyd, Colette's going to be the next one to get married eh?" He said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" Lloyd said looking away from his best friend, feeling his cheeks start to heat up.

"Say, Lloyd, by any chance, is your face red because _you _want to marry her?" Genis said, getting more and more devious by the second.

Lloyd gasped and nearly fell over. "S-shut up Genis!" He nearly shouted in embarrassment.

"Ah what a shame it would be, though. You haven't even told her how you felt. How can you possibly marry her if she doesn't know how you feel?" the silver haired boy continued, as Lloyd's throat became incredibly dry. "Hmm, I wonder, does that mean, since Colette is next to get married, that somebody else will snatch her up? Because you never had the guts to tell her?"

Though his friend was just teasing him, Lloyd took those words to heart. Lloyd clenched his teeth and looked away, his hands becoming tights fists. What would he do, if that was true? What would he do if he never told Colette how he felt, and she married some other man? He couldn't be happy for her, it was impossible, he would, he would be…

Genis seemed to realize he took his teasing too far and put his hand on his friends arm. "Don't worry Lloyd, I'm sure that won't happen. If it's really bugging you, then, why don't you tell her, today?"

Lloyd looked over at his friend, his face still showing some signs of distress, but he nodded. Genis was right, he had missed all the other perfect chances to tell her. Today, he would tell her. He made up his mind. He wouldn't let some guy snatch Colette away from him.

Music began to play, and Sheena and Zelos could be seen dancing.

Lloyd gulped profusely. In a few minutes, he would have to dance with Colette. His hands became slightly sweaty.

"Lloyd"

He turned around sharply at the soft voice. Colette was looking at him

All right, he could do this. He held out his hand, and the girl shyly intertwined her fingers into his.

Unluckily for them, the dance floor was a bit elevated from the ground. Not knowing this, Colette tripped over it, but was quickly caught by Lloyd, her head resting gently on his chest as she looked up and blushed.

_Be cool Lloyd, don't make a fool of yourself, _he told himself in his mind.

"Thank you, Lloyd…" Colette said smiling. "You really are always there to catch me when I fall"

Lloyd felt his face heat up, but tried really hard to keep his cool.

"I'm glad, then, to be the one that's here for you" he said softly. This caused her to blush even more. He liked this feeling, the feeling of making her blush. He wanted to be the only one to ever make her blush like this. He never wanted her to blush for anyone else ever again. He wanted her to be his.

These thoughts continued as the two swayed slowly to the music. Neither of them were really good dancers, they were rather off beat, but they didn't seem to notice. Colette's head rested firmly on Lloyd chest, her soft hands on his shoulders. Lloyd, suddenly gaining a bit more courage, slid his hands down from her shoulders to her waist, and gently held her. This felt so right, in so many ways. Being here, holding her like this, it felt perfect. Having her so close to him, her hands gently squeezing his shoulders. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Regal sighed. "I don't think he knows that he is supposed to dance with all the brides maids"

Raine smiled softly. "That's ok. I think this is better for him anyways" she said, smiling as her two students clumsily swayed to the beat.

"Geez" Genis sighed. "Has he no manners?"

Presea giggled, making Genis face flush bright red in less than a second. He decided, that he too wasn't gonna wait any longer either.

"Presea" he said, holding out a trembling hand to her. "S-since Lloyd is busy, w-would you care to…" he tried to say it but he wasn't able to say that last word, his throat had gone completely dry.

She seemed to get the hint, and smiled at him, causing his face to redden even more. She took his hand and he led her away, rather clumsily, towards the dance floor.

By now, there were quite a few people on the dance floor. Lloyd figured this was his chance. He gently backed up just enough to look at Colette.

"Can we go somewhere quieter?" He said, trying to choose the best words possible.

"Sure" she smiled, and she grabbed his hand as he led her away from the party. He carefully took her to a small terrace, out of the way of anyone else's peeping eyes. The view was amazing, you could see the whole city. He turned around and leaned on the railing.

"What is it Lloyd?" Colette said, addressing his sudden urge to leave the party.

Lloyd gathered up his courage, and grabbed her hands. "Colette, there's something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time…"

The young Blonde looked a bit concerned. "D-Did I upset you?"

Dammit just dammit, Lloyd cursed at himself.

"No, no not at all. It's just, I…" he struggled to find the words. "All those other times, when we were alone, I wanted to say something, I wanted, to tell you that…"

Colette looked at him in an adorably curious way, Lloyd thought.

"Lloyd?" she asked, rather concerned by his silence.

It was now or never, Lloyd told himself.

"Colette, I wanted to tell you how much I love you" he finally said, squeezing her hands gently.

Her eyes widened in shock, and Lloyd could have sworn her eyes began to water. Dammit he had messed up, hadn't he?

But she quickly looked up at him, her face bright pink, a huge smile on her face, the smile Lloyd always loved.

"Lloyd" she said her eyes gleaming. "Do you mean it?" she said, the tears becoming a little more noticeable.

Lloyd stuttered a bit, not sure what to say. "Y-yeah, I really mean it Colette…"

The girl quickly wiped her eyes and smiled up at him, giving him a bit more confidence. "Lloyd, I love you too"

Lloyd's heart seemed to beat at the speed of light as his face lit up, slightly pink. Though he had wanted her to say that, he hadn't expected her to, somehow. Hearing her say that, those words, those beautiful words he always wanted to hear…

"C-Colette, I… that's great!" he said, a huge smile on his face. More than anything, he really wanted to feel her soft lips against his again, only this time, this time he wanted it to be real. He gathered up all his courage, and, placing his hands on her shoulders, leaned in closer to her. She didn't object, rather, she leaned in as well. As their lips met, his hands slid down her shoulders and found their way into her hands. This was perfect. Their lips moved in sync, as if they were made only to meet each other's lips. Her hands fit perfectly in his, her soft skin pressing against his rather rough worn-out skin. Slowly and shyly, Lloyd untangled one of his hands, placing it on her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss seemed to last for ages, as if the two had no intention to let it end. But, in the end, when they pulled away, both of their faces were bright red. They sat there, content with staring into each other eyes for quite a while. Neither of them knew that their companions were hiding near the doorway, watching them. Genis silently cheered his best friend on. None of them wanted to interrupt; they all had known the two were in love for so long, and to be frank, it ticked them off that it had taken so long for them to admit it.

Colette was the first to look away, looking back at the wonderful view they had before them. Not taking a step, she cuddled into him, their elbows touching. Lloyd put his arm around her, and they stayed this way for quite a while.


End file.
